1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cutting device or mowing mechanism for a lawn mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mowing mechanism of this type is known from German Utility Model 70 12 322. Further, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,032 a device for mowing and mulching of plants is known, in which respectively pairs of oppositely lying cutting blades are secured to and extend essentially parallel outwards from a cutting disk. Cut plants are further mulched via these cutting and mulching devices.
With known mowing mechanisms of this type it is often a problem, that the more-or-less moist material being cut agglomerates and cakes on the inner side of the mowing mechanism housing, so that the rotation of the disk with swing-out blades and the desired flow of air through the housing, which transports the material being cut, is impeded.